zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Fitzner Blockchain Consulting
Basics * Fitzner Blockchain Consulting which: "has actively been involved in the blockchain ecosystem as traders, miners, researchers, and community leaders since 2015. Over the past few years, we have guided dozens of blockchain startups to success and have learned invaluable lessons along the way. " Portfolio * From their website (as of 22-1-2020): Akiva Capital Holdings; "Better rates and less volatility with MakerDAO contracts We’re quite passionate about DeFi, so Akiva’s concept of designing an FRA system to mitigate interest rate volatility on MakerDAO’s Dai Savings Rate was right up our alley. We developed the product in its entirety from scratch, and helped Akiva with their branding with infographics and explanatory videos" CoinLinked; "Cryptocurrency incentivized social media application CoinLinked is a great example of how we build products that can be used by a wide range of people. CoinLinked came to us with the idea of building a social commerce platform by combining a cryptocurrency dropshipping solution with an incentivized social media platform.To date we’ve helped with workshops to solidify the concept, full token economic design and investor collateral for an upcoming STO, and are currently building out their tech" Commit Good; "Socially responsible crypto-commerce and donations In the past years, we’ve seen a number of projects try to leverage blockchain and smart contracts to improve the way charity donations are handled. With Commit Good, we took the time to walk through their donation process and audit their smart contracts accordingly. We helped to solidify an intuitive business model and helped them refine their focus on to campaigns in marginalized areas of the world (one of their biggest strengths)." LotBlok; "An automotive auction in your own driveway When LotBlok first approached us, they were in the midst of considering an public token offering. Through our workshops we helped them realized it’d be better to focus on the sale of equity instead. During our engagement we helped streamline their vision for the future and developed their creative content to reflect this (web content, blog posts, social). Today, we’re helping LotBlok acquire new users in preparation for a future Reg D offering." Bundls; "Unmanned cannabis dispensaries on the blockchain It’s no surprise that the cannabis industry has received a lot of attention from entrepreneurs eager to incorporate blockchain technology. With Bundls unmanned dispensaries, it will be possible to purchase cannabis 24/7 at a fraction of the price. Through a series of workshops, we helped Bundls finalize their creative content as well as educational material surrounding their utility token." Token Tuesday * Token Tuesday is a website done by Fitzner Blockchain Consulting which analyses tokens and coins on a weekly basis. DeFi Rate * Another website written by Fitzner and is "..focused on providing strong resources to explain the value of decentralized financial applications in a digestible manner." Tokens and investment in Written about in Token Tuesdays and if they invested in (as disclosed in the articles): * Flexacoin, 13-8-2019 * MakerDAO, 20-8-2019 * Ren, 27-8-2019 * Synthetix, 3-9-2019 "Fitzner Blockchain employees currently hold no active position in SNX. With this being said, the company is long on SNX over the course of the next year and may take a position in the short-medium term." * Set Protocol, 11-9-2019 * Zcash, 18-9-2019 * Ethereum, 25-9-2019 * Nexus Mutual, 1-10-2019 "The managing partners of Fitzner Blockchain own NXM." * Binance Coin (BNB), 8-10-2019 "The managing partners of Fitzner Blockchain own BNB." * Basic Attention Token (BAT), 15-10-2019 * Band Protocol, 22-10-2019 "The managing partners of Fitzner Blockchain own BAND." * Blockstack, 30-10-2019 Team * Based in the USA * Zachary Fitzner; Founder & CEO * From their DeFi website (as of 22-1-2020): "Cooper Turley – EDITOR – As the Managing Director for Fitzner Blockchain Consulting, Cooper works with blockchain projects to construct compelling narratives and create valuable products. He is an active contributor to DAOs like MetaCartel and Moloch in an attempt to seed the Ethereum ecosystem. Lucas Campbell – ANALYST – As the Research Director at Fitzner Blockchain Consulting, Lucas leads data analytics for blockchain startups with a strong focus on token economic design. He was featured in Bankless, leading the charge behind the “Ethereum Economic Bandwith” movement." According (as of 22-1-2020) to their Fitzner website however, Lucas is 'Business Intelligence' and another guy called Corin Rose is 'Head of Research' Also on the DeFi Rate website, but not on Token Tuesdays is: "Alejandro Miguel – WRITER – Alejandro is a New-Zealand based trader and writer who has been involved in the cryptocurrency and blockchain space since early 2016. Being extremely passionate about this emerging technology, he has written content for a myriad of projects and news outlets."Category:Companies/Organisations